


Late Night

by orphan_account



Category: TwitchRP
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, JCVD is canonically a bottom and we all know it, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Smut, Pansexual Character, Rico's office, The SASP is a family okay, TwitchRP - Freeform, We all love jcvd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been a long shift and all of the SASP's tired. There aren't a lot of places to sleep in the PD, but everyone knows that the most comfy spot is Rico's couch. Jean-Claude and Connor end up liking it for more than that, though.





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, yeah, I ship jean and connor. Whats up BRO?

"Everyone falls asleep in Rico's office, Van Dan," Strickland said, "It's just a matter of who gets in there first!"

"StricklAHCK-!" Jean starts, interrupted when the other officer pushes him aside, sprinting through the PD towards Rico's door. "Not fair!" He whines, but quickly follows behind.

They were both in pajamas, having each just gotten off of an excruciatingly long shift dealing with at least a dozen arrests each. Drug busts, cartel raids, hostage situations, and the like made the city and exciting place overnight, and all of the officers were feeling the exhaustion, especially with Forester in the ICU. The lieutenant alone usually accounted for half of the daily arrests and 10-80s, but the shooting in Sandy earlier left him pretty hurt. Everyone was scrambling to put together patrols and gather enough units to keep Los Santos under watch. Thankfully, though, things have calmed down long enough to let a few rest for the last thirty minutes of dusk at least, hopefully more if nothing new comes up.

"Not fair, Strickland, not fair!"

They both fell into the office from the door at once, collapsing on the rough carpet before scrambling to their feet. Lo and behold, though, Connor had already taken the couch, laying on his back and scrolling through Twitter. Hearing the sudden struggle, however, he sits up in attention, eyes wide. He untenses upon seeing that it was only Jean and Strickland. "O- oh," he breathes out, quickly grinning when he realizes the situation. 

"You guys wanted the couch, didn't you?"

"Connor, bud," Jean-Claude says, standing quickly as the door pulls itself shut behind him. "We can make a deal here, can't we? Right? Pal? Babe?" 

Strickland stands at this, watching with a raised brow and a smile, arms crossed. Shyn, Clive, and Carrick already took the solitary confinement rooms. Maple and Booker slept the interrogation rooms. "Well, you win, Jean-Claude. I guess I'll get the downstairs couch. This is the only good place left, and it looks like it's Chain's choice on this one. Bye!"

"Strickland-"

"I'm tired, bye!"

"She really doesn't want to mess with this, does she?" Connor mumbles in his usual low voice, glancing up to Jean with a small grin. 

Rico didn't actually use his office that often, aside from obsessing over the occasional case. The Kellogs Cartel, for example, left the door locked for weeks and the office reeked of marinara and nicotine for at least a month after the whole ordeal, but that was a different story. Now, though, Rico wouldn't even step into the office except to get case files or do some quick paperwork. Right now though, he was doing welfare checks around the city. Not that he'd be surprised to find someone asleep on his couch- It was the best sleep spot in the PD. Strickland or Mara were usually the ones to sleep there, but it looks like Connor had gotten a headstart.

"Guess not. I don't blame her though, better to just find somewhere to sleep than fight over this couch. Not to mention the, y'know, risks."

Rico liked taking pictures of his sleeping cadets when he caught them, just for blackmail.

"Y... Yeah. But who cares, right?"

"Right! So, bro..."

"What?"

"You think there's, uh, room on that couch for two?"

"You want to sleep together?"

"No! I mean, well, yeah? Yes?" His face was burning slightly but he stood his ground.

Connor doesn't take long to respond. "If you don't mind being a bit scrunched," he says, making room on the already small couch.

"Sweet," JC says with a bit of a relieved grin, making sure the door was closed and turning the lights to a warm dimness before making his way over.

They could both instantly tell that this ordeal would be a bit awkward. As Jean tried to lay down, he made the realization that no matter where he laid, he'd be in contact with Connor. Not that he minded, in particular, but his face was heating up still as his legs met Connor's, even if the other was wearing sweatpants rather than shorts. 

It took a couple moments of settling, then of resettling before they reached a somewhat comfortable position, even if it left Jean's back against Connor, legs tangled together some. At this point, though, they didn't care. They just wanted to sleep. Connor reached up, grabbing the folded blanket he had brought and pulling it over them both. The fluffy warmth definitely helped, especially with the cool air of the office around them.

"Goodnight, JC," Connor said quietly.

"'Night," Jean-Claude replied, a yawn following.

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep, especially with Connor's arms wrapped around Jean's waist.

* * *

The sun wasn't rising much into the overcast day when Rico arrived back at Mission Row, fresh meatball sub in hand. Thankfully, after yesterday and the previous night's nightmare of events, it seemed that everyone else was wanting a break, too. 

After visiting Forester and some civilians in the ICU, he picked up a nice sub for breakfast, deciding that a good thirty minutes to an hour of rest wouldn't hurt. He stepped into the building, unsurprised to find it empty and quiet, though it was still a relief. There was nothing worse that coming back from a call only to find more people and more problems inside. The other officers were probably sleeping somewhere in the building yet again, as per usual. 

He steps towards his office, quietly pushing the door open in case somebody was sleeping on the couch. Which, honestly, he expected. Almost every night, somebody would be there.

The lights were dimmed to a warm yellow, blinds shut. It was quiet aside from a soft snore. 

And behold, none other than Jean-Claude and Connor. Two people. That was a first. 

"Well damn, isn't this golden," he says to himself, retrieving his phone and taking two pictures, immediately sending them to Jean-Claude.

_'You knew the risks.'_

Even he had to admit, though, seeing them holding each other like that was a bit cute, even if unprofessional. He leaves the office without doing anything, a meatball sub in hand, ready to be enjoyed at the front desk.

* * *

When Jean-Claude wakes up the next day to a still dim office, with the overcast clouds outside blocking the light, he doesn't move much. He does, however, embrace the warmth of the closeness with the still sleeping Connor, closing his eyes again in tiredness. 

After a few minutes of this, he reaches for his phone to see the time, only to see a couple of texts from the boss.

"Goddammit," he whispers, cheeks flushing.

**Author's Note:**

> :) thank you for reading, have a good night!


End file.
